


Public Display of Affection

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi swears but is that really new?, M/M, just these two being cute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren isn't quite used to Levi showering affection on him in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

Levi chuckled as he lit his cigarette, dragging on it before exhaling. He looked down at Eren. “Oi, brat.”

"What now, Levi?" Eren continued reading.  The older man plucked the book out of his hands. "Levi, fuck off, I have to finish this tomo-" Levi’s lips had found their way to Eren’s. Levi smirked as he leaned back up.

"You didn't kiss back," he pouted with mocked despondency. Eren touched his lips, stunned.

"Dude… Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes."

”... In the _park_?”

“ _Yes,_  you moron, that’s what people call ‘kissing’.”

"In broad daylight? In public? Where other people could see?" He breathlessly whispered, voice rising intermittently as he sat up to stare at the older man. Levi scoffed.

"Yes you shithead, I did just fucking kiss my fucking boyfriend in the fucking park." He took another drag on his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. Eren watched. "I was actually hoping you’d kiss me back," he remarked, glancing at Eren. He stood up and adjusted his coat. "But it’s fine if you’re still uncomfortable."

Eren was staring at the ground now, thoroughly hating himself. Levi lifted his chin, his voice softer as he leaned down. “Eren, its fine, don’t get worked up over it. Look at me.” The boy blinked as if he was on the verge of tears, and now Levi felt like utter shit. “Shit, Eren… Look, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.” He desperately wanted to pull Eren in for a hug, but felt that it would only make him more uncomfortable. Instead he offered the book back. “Let’s go get some coffee or something, my balls are starting to freeze.” Eren slowly nodded as he accepted his book back, still not looking at the older man. Levi turned to start walking to the nearest café. He glanced behind him as he heard Eren shuffling his feet, cap pulled down over his eyes. Levi could have reached out his hand to close the distance, but decided against it.

He paid for their coffee and even bought Eren’s favourite scone. The young man muttered his thanks. Levi glanced at his watch, still feeling guilty. “We can drink this on our way home, it’s not far.” Eren just nodded again, wiping the heel of his palm on his face. Guilt tore through Levi like a rusty knife. The walk home was silent, but Levi decided he couldn't take it anymore on the front stoop.

"Eren, look, I already apologized, and I’ll do it again- that was a dick move of me back there, assuming you wanted to kiss me in public, I should have asked what you wanted, and now I feel like shit." Eren had finally broke his eye contact with the ground and met Levi’s gaze. The older man ran his fingers through his hair, clearly distressed. "So let’s just go inside, forget about it, move on, and kiss me whenever you want!" He exhaled, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and Eren’s expression was verging on anger. Levi turned to the door, extracting his keys from his pocket. _‘Fucking brilliant,’_ he mused silently, and he was pushed into the wall and flipped around, Eren gripping his collar. _‘Oh, fuck, fuck me, I fucked up, I fucked u-‘_

Eren’s lips collided with Levi’s, and he dropped his belongings. Eren’s fingers snaked into the clipped hair, mashing their lips closer. Their teeth knocked together and pulled on each other’s lips, desperate and hungry for more. A sob broke free from Eren’s throat, and fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Levi moaned into the kiss, cupping Eren’s cheek and placing kisses on his eyelashes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, anywhere on Eren’s face that Levi could reach. The young man pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck, shoulders shaking. Levi stroked his hair as he placed a kiss above his ear, consoling him.

"Oi, Eren, its okay," he whispered softly. He noticed that some pedestrians had stopped their commute and glared at them, pulling Eren closer into him. "What are you looking at?" he shot at them. Eren froze, meekly turning his head, still clutching onto Levi.  The passerby scrambled off. Levi smirked at Eren. ”Not quite the way I wanted to show off that I’m in a relationship with you, but I’ll fucking take that," he said softly, solemnly thumbing the tears off Eren’s cheek. The young man ducked his head and grinned tearfully, surprising Levi.

"I-I’m sorry, Levi," he stuttered. "That kiss just… Scared me back there, I was embarrassed and afraid of what people would think." Levi’s pained expression showed how guilty he felt about making his boyfriend feel that way. Eren shook his head. "But I’m glad you feel that way about me, and want to show me off." He kissed Levi again. "I’m just working my way on showing the world you’re mine, too," he whispered into his ear. Levi groaned and glared at Eren, eyes suddenly hazed with lust.

"And you’re doing a damned good job, brat," he growled playfully as he stroked Eren’s hair and ass. "C’mon, let’s take this inside.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So this is technically my first work for the fandom (I wrote it four months ago- you can find it under the 'my writing' tag on my tumblr, lancecorporalgootbutt). For some reason I didn't put it up on AO3 until now, oops. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to expect some more Attack on Titan works from me in the future!


End file.
